Unexpected Bond
by P.F. Necro
Summary: When Ash is strolling in the woods after a loss, he comes across a young teen who is in need of help. Ash/Lightning


Unexpected Love

Crossover; One-Shot; Ash/Aqua

**After Ash's loss to Cilan he decides to take a stroll in the woods and collect his thoughts. What he didn't expect was to find a certain injured blue haired teen unconscious out there.**

Ash collapses in defeat after his first devastating loss against Cilan, a new gym leader and an aspiring chef. Ash, being hopeful and thick headed, decided to take on the gym leader with no thought at all.

"See what happens when you don't think things through, Ash?" Said Iris, Ash's new female travelling companion.

Ash just scooped up his buddy Pikachu and walked out wordlessly, oblivious to Iris's rant. He walked down the road with Pikachu in his arms until he made it to the Pokémon center. As Ash handed over his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, A frustrated Iris walked through the doors.

"What's the big…" Iris was soon cut off.

"I'm going out for a walk, alone. I need some time to gather my thoughts." Ash said while he made his way to the doors.

"Be back before eleven or I'll send out an Amber alert. Got it?"

"No promises." Ash replied with a slight grin.

"Smart-ass…" She retorted.

_**Middle of Forest, Seven O' Clock**_

Ash was walking down the road watching the sunset. He started to think over some of the things Cilan had said.

'Training your Pokémon is like preparing for a great meal.' Ash pondered to himself, 'there are multiple ingredients, and you just need to add the correct ones.'

'Maybe he's talking about the different strategies I can use and practice on for battling.' Ash considered. Ash continued the walk in silence, considering new strategies to use against Cilan; and his wacky analogies.

Ash, not paying attention to where he was headed, tripped over the root of a tree, and began to roll down a long slope.

'Are you kidding me?' He thought as he rolled. He was probably wondering how many times this had happened to him. He finally came to a halt at the bottom of the slope. He stood up and held his now bleeding head.

"Crap..." Ash stumbled around a bit and caught himself on a tree. He waited for his head pains to reside before standing again.

"Why couldn't I just have won the battle? Or cooled off a bit at the hotel pool?" Now he was questioning his methods? A bushing swaying a bit cut off his thoughts. A Riolu stepped out from behind it, confusing Ash a bit.

"Umm... I hate to be excited to see a Riolu, but aren't you exclusively in Sinnoh?" Ash questioned the dog thing. It responded with a series of, "Rio, Rio, Riolu, Ri?" It sounded a bit concerned for something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot; only your evolved form can use telepathy. So, what is it you need, little guy?" Ash questioned. The Riolu crossed its arms and turned its head away. Apparently, it didn't like to be called little. Ash laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I have a problem with being undermined to. What was the problem though?" Ash asked, a bit more concerned now. The Riolu motioned for Ash to follow it and it took off into the woods.

'I better just follow it.' Ash thought, sprinting after the jackal creature.

_**Outskirts of Forest, One hour until Amber alert is sent out**_

Ash came to the clearing where the Riolu had stopped, both of them totally worn out. Ash looked over to where the blue creature was, completely shocked.

Riolu was standing over a light blue haired girl, She had pale skin and a strange white jumpsuit with a harness. The thing that really freaked Ash out was the large, intricate blade lying beside the beauty.

"Riolu, lu, Rio." The Jackal thing said, nudging the girl. Ash got the message and bent down and lifted her up, like she weighed nothing.

'Maybe those exercise I do help out after all.' The boy pondered. Ash had a question for the Jackal.

"Do you know the direction of the town, Riolu?" Ash asked a bit sheepishly. Riolu face palmed, and then motioned for Ash to follow him once again. The Pokémon picked up the sword and took off. Ash followed after the small being once again, thinking of how he was gonna explain this to Iris.

_**Hospital, Medical Wing, Three days Later**_

Lightning's eyes slowly opened, and then closed again. She heard some whimpering and opened one eye to see what it was. She viewed a small creature, very animal and canine in appearance. Then opened her eyes completely and sat up quickly, obviously happy to see the creature. But a sudden headache cut her off. She laid back down recounting the events that had occurred.

_**Lighting's Memories, Three and a half days earlier**_

Lightning was walking through the forest, shaking her head.

"Why does this crap always happen to me? Just as I was about to get you back, sis." She said aloud, to no one in particular. She continued to make her way through the forest, obviously frustrated.

'At least it's beautiful out here. I wish I knew the name of the world though.' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were cut off by a howl of pain. She turned towards the source of the noise and ran to it, her legs carrying her as fast as she could muster. She came out into an opening in the forest, and saw a blue creature getting surrounded by heartless.

'Heartless? And, I was hoping this would be a vacation.' She charged the black beings and tore through them, effectively saving the blue being from peril. She was caught off guard though as one of the beasts struck her in the back of the head. The jackal creature watched as his savior was knocked out and went into a fit of rage. It leapt into the air and created to balls of blue energy in each of its hands, before forcing them together and shooting a beam of massive destruction at the unsuspecting heartless below. The jackal landed and looked at the massive decimation it had created, before running off to get some help. Lightning watched it go and wished it good luck, before fainting.

_**Back in Hospital**_

Lightning's thoughts were cut off by a nudge from the jackal creature. She opened her eyes again to get a better look at it. She was immediately met by its blue spheres that only showed worry for her, this caught her off guard.

"What are you worried about me for? I'm the one who should be worried about you, how are you?"She questioned the small jackal. It responded with its own name a few times. Lightning huffed a sigh. Then perked up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you feeling better now Miss...?Umm..." The voice questioned. Lightning turned and saw it was a cute guy, about her own age.

"My name is Lightning, what's yours?" She asked politely, with a small smile.

'This guy is so cute!' Was all she could think to herself, trying to fight back a blush. The same was happening to Ash actually.

'Wow, she is really beautiful. Gah! I just met her, I should **not** be thinking that way!' Ash internally shouted.

"M-My name's Ash." He let off with a classic, lady killer, smile, only done by Ash. Lightning's blush was really hard not to notice, but this is Ash we're talking about here, so he missed it completely. The Riolu just face palmed.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Ash, Iris, and the two new members of the gang, Cilan and Lightning, made their way to the next town. Cilan decided the group needed to stop for the night.

"Alright, I think right by the lake is a good place to rest for the night." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lightning had decided to join the group and follow a common practice in this world called Pokémon training, so no one would suspect where she was really from. The Riolu whose life she had saved had decided to join her on Lightning's new journey. Since she didn't know how or when she was going to get back she decided to make the best of it here.

Cilan began to set up for dinner, asking Ash and Lightning to go and get a component they needed for the meal, an Oran Berry. Both of the teens compiled and walked off towards where the berry might be. Ash decided to make a little game out of it.

"Okay, the first to get the Oran Berry gets to try Cilan's soup first. Agreed?" Ash asked the sword wielder.

"You're on Ashy-Boy!" Lightning exclaimed, hoping to catch the male teen off guard. Ash stumbled back a bit, completely thrown off.

'Why, Oh why must you tell my friends nick names I hate, Gary?' Ash questioned himself, then looked around and noticed the young Riolu trainer was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! No Fair!"

_**With Lightning**_

'Get's him every time.' Lightning thought a little mischievously. She asked her Riolu, who preferred to ride on her back, to sniff out the berries. Riolu nodded and began to leap tree to tree to pick up a scent. It stopped and motioned her to follow, Lightning nodded and chased after it.

_**With Ash**_

Ash was swinging tree to tree and jumping from branch to branch like the human Mankey he was.

'I will find them first, the soups as good as mine.' Ash vowed. Ash used his Aura Sense, a practice he picked up from Riley, to find out where Lightning was headed. He pinpointed her presence and began to head in the same direction she was.

"I have you now..." Ash said, unconcerned with the looks he was getting from the feathered Pokémon in the area.

_**With Lightning**_

Lightning found her Pokémon sitting in a tree looking down at her, eating an Oran Berry. Lightning saw this and giggled a bit; Ash was going to miss out on eating first. She started to walk towards the tree until she turned to the sound of a branch snapping. She turned around and saw Ash falling towards her, face first. They both fell into a heap on the ground. Riolu face palmed.

_**Campsite, three hours later**_

Ash was sitting next to the lake, done with his dinner. He gazed at the stars, completely fascinated with their beauty. Lightning walked over to the aspiring trainer, and sat down next him.

"You know, they say each star is a different world, and when you see one wink out, that world has been destroyed." Lightning said, trying to start up a conversation. Ash looked over at her and smiled.

"Now wouldn't that be cool? Umm... Lightning, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life earlier." Ash stated, turning away to hide his blush. Lighting however, looked confused.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Lightning questioned. Ash turned back around.

"If you hadn't been there when I fell I probably would've broke my neck, so... thank you." Ash answered, truthfully sincere. Lightning blushed in response and quickly changed the subject.

"Ash, umm... I just wanted to ask you one little question." Lightning said, blush quickly progressing.

"Huh, What is it Lightning?" Ash asked. Lighting looked like she was about to explode.

"Would you, um, I mean, like t-to go out some time?" Lightning asked Ash, nervousness being obvious. Ash looked a little confused.

"What are you talking about? We go places with each other all the time." Ash responded with a smile. Lightning face palmed in frustration.

'How dense can one person be?' She questioned herself.

"N-no Ash, I mean like... well you know?" She asked him hopefully, Ash nodded his head no. This time it was Riolu's turn to face palm. Lightning sighed, "This going to be harder to explain than I..." Lightning's eyes shot open to see Ash had kissed her. Lightning closed her eyes again and deepened the lip lock.

Riolu watched the kissing teens and got a good feeling inside; like she had accomplished something of great importance. Riolu started to glow.

Ash and Lightning broke their kiss and turned to the source of the light.

"Riolu?" Lightning questioned. A female voice came in response.

"_Are mommy and daddy done yet?_" A girlish voice asked them both inside their head. They both looked around a little confused. A pink Lucario stepped forward in place of Riolu. She looked at the two and asked again.

"_Are mommy and daddy done kissing yet? It's kinda gross!" _The Lucario said. Lightning looked at the pink Lucario for a moment.

"Riolu?"

"_Hi mommy!"_ The Lucario said with a wave. Lightning waved back, and had a question.

"What do you mean by, mommy?" Lightning asked, perplexed.

"_You're my mommy, and he's my daddy. Right?" _The Lucario questioned, Lightning nodded in response.

"Yep, that's us, right Ash?" She questioned, Ash didn't say anything in response. Lightning turned around and saw Ash with a dumbfounded look on his face, until Lightning pulled him in for another quick kiss and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, Ash sweat dropped, while Pikachu face palmed.

"How can I say no?" Ash replied, earning him another kiss from the blue haired beauty.

'Things are gonna be pretty interesting around camp now.' Ash thought to himself, thoroughly enjoying every second of the kiss with his new girlfriend, until he fully succumbed to it. When they started to make out however...

'_Stop kissing in front of me! It's __**gross**__!"_

**I hope you like the one shot I just made. I always wanted to have and Ash/Lightning fic out there. But alas, there were none. Until now that is. Read and Review, I accept flames and tips. They really help out.**


End file.
